How Can You Heal A Broken Heart?
by ChevyImpala
Summary: He had lost her, and he was dead inside. The colour of her eyes had began to fade from memory and her voice was slowly becoming silent. He'd asked her once before 'How can you heal a broken heart' please RR
1. Prologue: Jack and Katie

Prologue.

Jack and Katie

They had been friends for the longest time. Two sandy haired beauties, linked by the tragedy of circumstance and the inevitable longing for love. At the age of six he was like an angel, with the tender rolls of puppy fat that adorned his knees and his belly, his periwinkle eyes bright and exuberant. At the age of ten he had held her as she cried, wiping away the blood that a graze on her leg had created. At the age of thirteen he had loved her more then anything else, shared his first kiss with her and longed to have the taste of her essence in him, he had the face of a boy but the wounded heart of a man. When they were 18 she'd given herself to him, she had become him and he her. Those two innocent people who both shared many hard ships and broken hearts had unknowingly healed one another with one simple act. She had kissed away his pain the soft plump of her lips stroking his eyelids and he had told her she was safe and complete and everything he was, a role she had never played before, and never would again.

88888888888888

Jack drew a heart in the condensation on the window, writing his initials then Katie's, two letters side by side in the alphabet. "You awake?" Jack asked his voice hoarse.

She opened one chestnut eye to look at him, a smile playing across her peach lips "am now."

He stroked her temple with his soft hands, lingering at her slight laugh lines "does it hurt, did I hurt you?" he whispered. She grimaced, rolling over onto her bare belly to get a better look at him. "You could never hurt me."

"I know, but you cried out a little bit, I heard you." Jack was somber and clearly ashamed, he pushed away the damp hair that was sticking to her reddened for head.

Katie sighed, rising up and placing herself on Jack's naked chest. She kissed the subtle beginning of hair that was coating his muscular chest then placed an ear to his heart beat. "I'm alright, it always hurts the first time." She reassured.

Jack smiled with relief grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him "I love you fucking much, do you know that?"

Katie giggled nuzzling his collar bone "I think I have a fair fucking idea."  
He laughed and so did she falling in love with him all over again, "We could stay like this forever me and you, I'll never leave you" Jack murmured into her ear as she began to fall away into slumber.

"Please stay with me" she whimpered.

"Forever."

She nodded just shy of sleep "forever."

Katie laid there her small chest rising and falling gracefully, her face peaceful an emotion only sleep could grant. Jack stayed awake, wondering if he could feel anymore complete.

The time past slowly the moon disappearing behind the expanding clouds only to reappear triumphant and glowing behind a back ground of ebony. At 2:30 Jack still wasn't asleep even though he wished it to be so. Katie was fast asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her up again.

So ever so gently he eased himself out from underneath her and slipped out of bed. He crammed on a dirty, bloodied hockey shirt and a pair of boxes tiptoeing out onto the landing and down stairs into the kitchen, where somebody was already inhabiting.

Bobby his eldest brother looked up over the tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, his hard face, gaunt and tired.

"Hey Fairy, couldn't keep up with her I see" Bobby cackled, flinging a spoon in Jack's direction.

Jack caught it grudgingly "don't talk about her like that, man."

Bobby smirked rubbing his index finger across his eye "Hey take no offence, _bro_ it was a compliment"

Jack took a healthy spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth "she work out that you like it in the-

"Eat shit Bobby" Jack sighed.

Bobby held up his hands in a mock truce "so you love her then I spose." Bobby was suddenly serious.

"With everything I've got." Replied with out hesitation.

Bobby smiled sadly, jack winced "Look man, I know you loved her too."

His older brother shock his head "you two were always going to end up, shit jack, you were joined at the hip ever since the day you arrived. I just wished I had realized what type of a woman she had become before it was too late." Bobby exhaled slowly, stretching out over the counter.

"Bobby-

"Jack, just promise me one thing-

"Anything-

"Promise me you won't let her go to waste, give her everything and anything she could ever dream off, give her a life she should've got and when you all grow up give your kids the life that we all never had. Just love her as much as I would've loved her."

Jack looked away from the dejected and defeated eyes of his brother "I promise Bobby."

Bobby slung an arm across his brother's shoulders "you're a good kid Jack" he said getting up and driving a hand through his slicked back hair "Night."

Bobby slipped out of the kitchen soon engulfed by the hungry darkness, Jack nodded knowing full well what he had meant "I love you too Bobby" he whispered to the shadow of his brother.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it was fluffy but I'm in a fluffy mood; SO SUE ME!**

**Ok well if you liked it please review and if you didn't well obviously don't. But thanks to every one for reading.**

**Love Bex.**


	2. Please Heal his Heart

**Chapter one**

Please heal his heart.

She was gone. There was nothing left to say about the matter.

No poetic songs humming in the background, no promise of 'the after life' and no conciliation for her passing.

The funeral had been tasteful. The casket a rich mahogany and flowers laced with pastel colours. The long black coats of the mourners bellowed out in the cold Detroit winter air and tears began to freeze to ruddy cheeks. As the friends and acquaintances moved on, four where left standing, clutching desperately onto one another all knowing that this was all they had left of her. Katie bent down plucking a single maroon shaded rose from the bunch of alabaster white ones and let it fall from her fingers, resting beautifully at the base of her headstone. Katie slipped back into the row of people, head bowed and shoulders hunched. That was how they stayed for the longest time, complex and stunning in all their human form.

Jack was the first to speak although his words were slightly chocked by the steady stream of tears "I love you ma." He whispered leaning forward and planting a kiss of the dewy coal coloured memorial. Katie stifled a cry her gloved hand covering her delicate purple tinged lips. "Jackie-

He turned to look into matching red rimmed eyes "I know- he began; but found himself at lose for words, instead he wrapped his bear likearms around her and kissed katie open mouthed and passionate. Jack's words replaced by the ever present desperation of love and unknowing. She hung onto him digging her hands into his broad shoulders and he clung to the small of her back stroking at times the muscular line of her spine, their tears began to morph into one another's as they cried and kissed and genuinely hung on for dear life.

To soon the vital connection was over and they broke apart trembling and wincing as a fresh bite of spiteful winter air plucked at their woolen scarves. The rest had turned to leave, all except Bobby who stood rooted to the spot a place he hadn't moved from since the service began. Jack eased away from Katie and placed a comforting hand of Bobby's shaking shoulders his first sign of public remorse and most probably his last.

"Bobby?" Jack ventured.

His brother's head cocked slightly in recognition "go on fairy, get your pansy as ass in the car you'll freeze your butt off if you don't" Bobby's hand moved to grab Jack's and for a moment Jack could've sworn his oldest, most strongest brother had broken.

And so out of respect Jack fished the keys out of Bobby's jacket pocket and made his way towards the beat up car, leaving Bobby and Katie alone.

"Does it hurt?"

Katie looked up "so much-

"I know for you, because you're so strong that you'll get through this. In time the niche that she filled and has now left gaping and sore will heal and be replaced by some one else, not as special mind you but some one will fill the wound and stop you from dying. Jackie will need you to do that for him, he's not as strong as you so he'll die faster from the lose, Katie, you're so special to him that you can fill two places in his heart not just one, please heal his heart-

Katie blanched "Jesus Bobby I never-

He chuckled "Yeh I know, never heard me talking like that before huh, sometimes I can be fucking Shakespeare most of the time I'm just plain old Bobby-

She nodded still taken aback by his metaphorical speech "I will Bobby, god you know I will-

Katie stopped for a moment as if to think through her next sentence "you're wrong about Jack though, he's so very strong and he'll fill that open space inside of me, with his warmth and his loving-

She stepped forward and entwined her arm with his "I love you" Bobby said, not knowing if he meant his mother or Katie.

88888888888888888

It was late at night on the same day, Angel the second youngest brother was home or had been until he had smelt the scent of a _la vida loca_ and to the amusement of his brothers gone out to find the source. Bobby was asleep in their mother's room and Jeremiah had gone home to his family.

Jack sat on his bed absentmindedly strumming one of his old guitars. Katie slipped into the dimmed room, toweling her lose raven locks.

"Baby I'm going to go to bed now, if you want to keep playing I can go sleep on the couch."

Jack immediately stopped playing, setting his instrument down and opening his arms wide to her "No, I'm sorry, its late I know." He smiled his deep smoke ravaged voice, comforting and intoxicating.

"Come here, I'm tired too."

Katie knelt down onto him, relishing in his embrace.

"It seems so wrong that she's not here" Jack sighed into her ear.

"I miss the smell of her cooking-

"And the sound of her voice-

"I miss her-

"Me too" Katie said, leaning back onto the hollow of his shoulder.

Jack lifted her off of him and laid her down on the bed , then he nestled down beside her molding his stomach to the form of her back.

Jack slung an arm onto the concave of her hips kissing her back and then began to fall asleep.

8888888888888888

The indicator was a disgusting shade of blue, the small plus sign barely recognizable.

She was huddled beside the bath sobbing silently at her predicament and missing Evelyn all the more.

"Oh god, if you could just make this go away…" she whimpered cupping the slight bulge of her belly "don't make me do this-

Katie felt bile rise in her throat and arched herself into the toilet, head deep in the bowl and body convulsing and shaking with fear and revulsion.

She was pregnant and the mere prospect was killing her.

**Authors note: Oh wow, can I just say a big a thank you to everyone! I'm so amazed that I received nice reviews it was a real awesome surprise.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it.**

ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: Thanks so much for saying I was an excellent writing it is a real boost to hear some one say that!

athena moraliasx: I'm glad the first to lines got you, it was what I was going for. Kind of more of an abstract piece then just plain sentences telling some one of the story etc. I just hope the story doesn't get to metaphorical. So anyway thanks for reviewing it really does help when writing the next chapter to no some one is awaiting it.

Dawnie-7: Awww, Dawnie, you're so nice I can't thank you enough for being such a good reviewer, not only did you review me on SBM but you followed me over to four brothers and still found time to read and review. It is very much appreciated.

Embry: Thank you so much for reviewing, I hoped you liked this chapter.

RockstarWriter86: YAY! Some one who loves fluffy stories like I do and never fear I'm an action girl myself and wouldn't leave it out for the world! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, they're be action in the next chapter just for you!

Samantha: Howdy! Hope this chapter was entertaining and sad, because it was meant to be so lol. Thank you very much for reviewing it really helps.

Painkiller-Jane; Thank you for reading and enjoying this story!

OTHlover04: thanks for reviewing it is so much appreciated.

EbonyRose02: Ah, thanks for adding me to your alerts its so fun to see the number on your alerts column! Hope this chapter also got you hooked thanks so much for reviewing!


	3. May Angels Lead You In

**Hey all, the song featured (Oh such a serious word) is "May angels' kead you in'or something along those lines by a band called Jimmy eats world. I don't know them but, blushes, I heard this song on Cinderella story and thought it was pretty sad. If you have the song, listen to it while reading this chapter.**

**Happy readings, I'm aiming for all of you to cry I'm sorry please forgive if I do make you cry.**

Chapter Two.

_May angels lead you in._

The gun blazed with life as the bullet careened out of it and impacted with flesh.

Jack fell to his knee's and instinctively grabbed the now gaping and bloodied wound with his fingers trying to steam the blood flow. He saw the masked attacker raise his gun for a second shot and knew this was it, this was his life over and done with; he hoped beyond anything else in this world that Katie knew without a doubt of his love, he closed his eyes and thought of her lovely shining face taking away all of his pain.

Another gunshot erupted but to Jacks disorientated relief it didn't collide with him, opening his eyes he saw salvation in the form of Bobby holding up his loyal shotgun. Gasping through the pain he propelled himself upwards stumbling towards his brother, trying with everything he had to call his name.

And then a white hot pain sliced up his leg so hot it blinded him.

"JACK!" he heard Bobby scream.

"BOBBY!" he cried back, clutching his ravaged knees. More shooting was sounded, swearing, chaos and madness was surrounding him but all Jack could do was look up at the beautifully blue sky.

"Jackie" her horrified scream awoke him into a cruel reality, Katie bolted from the front door side stepping Bobby who desperately tried to grab hold of her.

"Hold on Jack!"

He lifted his head to see her running full force towards him "Katie!" he screamed, a slight tendril of blood escaping his lips.

888888888888888888

Katie was close to him now so close she could almost feel his life slipping away, see the hollow of his chest slightly bulge with air then deflate and see his bright blue eyes dull with impending death, another gun fired but she paid no heed hell bent on reaching Jack. It wasonly when the second shot sounded did she realize her own mortality. The pain reared its ugly head, she felt the blood cascade from her own chest and she fell down her legs numb, just shy of Jack.

8888888888888888888

"KATIE!" Bobby and Jack both screamed in union.

Bobby made to run out after her but was pinned by a heavy round of shots.

Jack moaned in anguish "NOOOOOO, KATIE!"

She looked up, gasping and pale "oh no, Jack." She whispered, her limp right arm which was sandwiched between her head and the concrete, tried desperately to reach out for him.

Jack began to cry, bitter tears adorning his bloodless, ashen face "don't move baby I'm coming for you."

She sighed with relief , just within the confines of consciousness "Ok, I won't"

He clutched his shoulder which was still dribbling out thick bouts of blood and pulled himself over to his fallen angel.

"I'm here" he stammered, lifting her head so it was resting on his lap.

"Jack, Jack are you alright, does it hurt?" she begged.

He laughed in spite of himself "Of course I'm fine y'know me tough as nails."

She smiled "I think I'm hurt a bit, Jackie."

"No it's going to be fine-

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have a chance._

She looked at her blood splattered top "Jack it'll be ok, when I'm gone, please believe that-

Jack whimpered "No, no please don't say that to me" he leant down and kissed her placid brow knowing some where deep inside that this would be the last time he would feel her alive.

_May angels lead you in._

_Here you meet my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_So what would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have a chance._

Katie opened her mouth to speak, but instead found the blood which was threatening to suffocate her slip past her lips, painting them a horrific red and slide past the arch of her chin.

"I love you Jack" she said so quietly he could've imagined them. She looked up at him, death ebbing into her eyes.

And then as if it meant nothing at all, her small body went limp in his arms and the breath which was playing on her tender red stained lips was set free.

_May angels lead you in. _

_Here you meet my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

Jack shook her for a moment, disbelieving of her death "Katie?" he asked hoarse and broken, but she was dead and peaceful and no longer with him.

He feverishly pulled her upwards so her head was cradled underneath his trembling chin "No, oh god I love you, please know I will see you soon-

He cried for what felt like the longest time, the thick translucent tears cascading from his beautifully dejected irises.

After awhile though he felt a peculiar sensation overwhelm his body. His limbs grew heavy in their sockets and his mind began to slow down and untangle. He knew he was falling away, he kissed her one last time and then he too slipped into darkness.

_May angels lead you in._

_Here you meet my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Here you meet my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

Mizz-Whizz49: Hey girly, thanks so much, you're such a good reviewer and a very loyal on too I might add. Well I said a big thank you to you in my email, but I just want to ask; CAN YOU PLEASE UPDATE 'BILLINGSLEY' that's what it's called aye, you Friday night lights fanfic, anyway you have no idea how much I love it so put me out of my misery and update. I've decided I will email sometime this week to see how you're going so I'll talk to you later.

EbonyRose02: Hey! Ahh shucks, blushes, you're to kind. Lol I don't have a way with words just a handy computer thesaurus which I can't live without. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing they're always so lovely and helpful and it's so nice to receive them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

.Wondrous.Soul.: Howdy! Oh gosh, everyone's so nice here at four brothers! Wonderous soul thank you heaps and heaps for your review and by the way I'm loving your story too and I really really hope you update soon. Hope this chapter was good enough, it took me ages to write!

RockstarWriter86: Hullo! Hope that was violent and dramatic and fluffy enough for your standard lol, I felt so fluffy yet action packed after writing this I had to watch pearl harbour and all of those who have seen it will know what I mean. THANK you for your highly energized review, much appreciated!

athena moraliasx: Hi-Di-Hi, my Role playing, buddy. I updated it, greatly apologizing to Aubrey about my selfishness! Thank you so very much for the review, they're always so elaborate and thought out like you really do care about the story enough to take time and review it properly it gives me such a big boost of inspiration! Thank you and I'll be seeing you on RP, (lol not literally though)

ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: So how's your sugar level today? Lol, thank you for your review I felt all hypo just reading it and then I had to get a fix of sugar. I'm sorry I took so long to update, school is getting ahead of me a little hmm speaking of which I should be doing some right now. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I enjoyed writing it and I will email you sometime this week sorry it's taken me so long.


	4. Lay Them Down Enveloped by Love

_Chapter three_

Lay them down; enveloped by love.

Bobby reloaded his shorn off shot gun.

"God I'm willing to cut a deal with you-

The bricks around him imploded debris and chunks of concrete raining down on him.

"-If you could just get us out of this fucking mess-

The last standing window finally gave in, spraying its deadly droplets of glass across the porch.

"-I'd be much fuckin' obliged!"

The round of ammo subsided and Bobby took his chance which he hoped was granted by god to strike out at those who posed a threat.

He kneeled, paying no attention the glass and sharp pieces of material around him and was about to fire when desperate footsteps thundered down the hall.

"JACK!" he heard Katie's voice cry out.

A hideous realization froze his heart.

Quick as a flash Bobby was up, diving forward in a final attempt to save her. Katie's amber eyes for a split second connected with his, they were narrowed and hurt in a plea to let her go, he couldn't though and as he stretched out to reach her, he felt only the sweet aura of her presence slide through his grasp. He gasped hitting the ground painfully. She was outside now, her feet leaving immortal imprints in the sallow snow and her voice captured by the wind which threatened to blow her away all together.

Bobby propelled himself upwards, grunting as the shards of glass which punctured his skin stay dug deep into his flesh. He stumbled out of the porch and made it to the front door, leaning heavily on its frame. Looking over at her, and breathing a slight sigh of relief as she made her way unhurt towards Jack who was his main source of terrifying concern.

"God, it's me again, I know I've done a lot of shit things in my life-

A bullet soared through the door barely missing his left ear.

-"but if you let them pull through this you can have me, do you understand, don't take Jackie away from me, please, don't let me bury Jack let Jack bury me for every thing that's holy don't you dare fucking take Jackie, you don't deserve him yet- A shot sounded, ringing clear and true as if it was a sign from the lord above and the knowing of what awaited him outside flashed before him. Bobby flew out of the door just in time to see the second bullet tear through Katie's torso.

"KATIE!" he and Jack both screamed.

She stumbled forward blissfully unaware of her death which was drawing ever closer. Bobby ran out but was forced backwards from a round of spiteful artillery.

"You bastard, I promised you me, the deal was me for them not the other fucking way around- he spluttered the tears rolling down his bloodied cheeks. He ventured a look outside; she had collapsed on the road barely a metre away from Jack, her precious life blood pumping out of her, body still and peaceful as if she was already dead.

"Please, I love Katie; can't you see she's the most beautiful and kindest person in the whole wide world?"

Bobby could hear Jack's broken screams and he vividly pictured her frail body lying in Jack's arms, the forlorn expression painted across his handsome brother's face.

"Fine you won't save them, I fucking will"

He leapt into porch area and picked up two bricks, weighing them satisfactorily in his hands. Running back he was met head on by one of the masked attackers and with every ounce of pain and anguish he threw the brick full force at the assailants head. It cracked wonderfully the first wound of revenge healed.

He galloped outside, bloodied brick in hand and fell upon another wounded hit man. The first smash of the brick broke the skin.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER-

The next shattered the bone just above the eyebrow.

"FUCKER, MOTHER FUCKER-

The last ripped away a chunk of the material covering his face.

Bobby was so beyond fury that he didn't notice the first wounded by his brick pick up a machine gun which lay beside him and aim it directly at Bobby's chest; Bobby didn't notice, but angel did.

Upstairs Angel chipped away at the jagged claws of glass which riddle the window frame; he hauled himself out of it, hitting the roof and leaping towards the ground where Bobby was.

The snow enveloped his nostrils and he chocked for a moment on it before wrenching himself forward and kicking away the gun in the hand of a dying man.

The hit men's white van came barreling towards them, Angel frantically tried to pull Bobby away but was unsuccessful "Oh shit- Angel closed his eyes and begged for mercy.

An earth shattering roar erupted from yonder, Bobby and Angel dared a look and found Jerry's silver Volvo embedded in the side of the van.

"Thank you" Angel whispered.

Bobby wriggled out of Angel's grasp and ploughed through the snow making it to the fallen pair, who lay in each others arms broken and bloodied.

He looked a Jack and knew he was gone, his face pallid and wistful.

"Oh no, Jack, not you Jackie not my little brother."

Wincing he placed he attention on Katie who was still and silent.

"Katie, Katie, girl you breathe for me-

Bobby eased her out of Jack's arms clutching her so tightly to him he could've sworn her chest rose with his. He lifted her chin upwards the tried blood a disturbing ruby in the sun.

Angel came up behind him, wheezing and trying to fight the grief which was puncturing his heart.

"Bobby she's gone, man, oh god she's gone-

Bobby looked accusingly at Angel "Don't you say that to me, I've lost Jack they can't take Katie from me too." Angel bent down, flicking a strand of hair from her closed eyes.

"Bobby-

But his brother had fallen past the point of grief and into the ever hungry expanse of nothingness, he merely nodded eyes far away and searching for something in the distance.He enveloped her whole body into him and screamed himself hoarse into the comfortingly warm strands of her ebony hair.

Bobby then laid her down the blood which still flowed from her body staining his hands and chest.

"I love you." He murmured and stroked away the final tear which froze on her cheek bone.

------Jack's chest heaved with life, and he realized the darkness that he found so wonderfully comforting was being replaced by sound and vision.

The memory of her death hit him like a hurricane, the pain ripping away at his insides in the same fashion as the bullets which where still embedded in him.

"Jackie?" Bobby cried, the presence of his older brother brought him crashing down to earth.

He felt his brother clutch his face "No you gotta breath-

He was being shaken his head snapping backwards and forwards "Come on Jack please-

Jack opened his eyes the sight of his brother's face, a terrifying reality.

"Come on don't you die on me fairy-

Jack grinned at this, a new wave of blood and bile seeping out of his mouth.

"Jack?" Bobby's voice far away and yearning.

It was the last thing he heard, the last syllable spoken was the plea for him to breathe, but he just couldn't grant that wish to Bobby, the blood was too heavy in his chest, the ever present peacefulness beckoned him forward and the knowledge of Katie's death was just too much for him.

And so the second time in his life, Jack fell away into the darkness.

**Hello my lovely girlies how are we all?**

**Ok well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this one I thought was sadder then the previous but I promise the next chapter will be happier, so don't get depressed I can tell you I felt a little bit upset for awhile after writing this one.**

**Righty-Tighty drum roll lets get on with the thank you's.**

EbonyRose02: Hey ya, Ebony! Thank you very much for your review, lol my summary I thought was kinda sneaky because you could've thought I was talking about Evelyn, obviously you are too clever and you saw through my little trick, lol. Thanks again, hope this chapter was good to read.

athena moraliasx: Hullo my lil Tornado chica! I just emailed you… Anyway thank you girl for not one but two reviews lol trust you to re-write a review because one wasn't long enough. Ok well I really already thanked you in my email, and you already know what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters. But I hope you liked this chapter.

Talk to you later!

ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: HOWDY! I hope you're as ENERGIZED as you were when you reviewed, lol I've said this before but every time I read you review I get all hypo myself. Ahh sorry that this was sad, and I know I took a while to review, I just hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Anyway thanks heaps and heaps!

OTHlover04: Hey, thank you so much for your review, it really means heaps to me.. hope you keep enjoying my story!

Bigamericanflirt: Hullo! Lol sorry I made you cry looks evilly around, and thinks that was my intention lol. Any-who thank you millions and millions for your review, I really love getting them! THANKS A BUNCH!

RockstarWriter86: Hi-ya, your question wasn't stupid but you'll just have to wait and see who dies or not mwhaahaha it's a real cliffhanger! Ok well thank you soooo sooo much for lovely and thoughtful review, I really enjoy reading all of your feedback!

Aragornsgirll: Hullo my friend! Ahhh, I've gotta email you back, raises right hand I swear I will this weekend! Thanks for your review and you were kind enough to review all the other chapters too awww what a nice friend you are lol. So thank you times a million, talk to you later!

MyWordisGood: ohhhh you changed your name, I like it… did you get my review for your story, I think your story is seriously amazing and I'm going to take this quiet moment to tell you very politely to hurry up and update lol sorry if that sounded rude, it wasn't meant to be I just really love you story! Thanks for liking my story and reviewing it means heaps to me!

Mizz-Whizz49: Hey Dee, how are you going my friend? I did what you asked and I'm playing Angel for you as long as you need, ok? Thanks for keeping on reviewing and adding my to your favourites it shows you really actually like my story. Hope this chapter was up to you standards lol. THANK YOU!

XNegAttentionX: Oh wow, thank you so so so much for your lovely review! Awwww you make me blush there's heaps of better stories out there then mine, lol but thank you for saying such a nice thing! Thank you again, have a wonderful day!


	5. The Scent Of Dying Lilies

Chapter four

_The scent of dying lilies_

If you've ever lost some one that you considered to be the other half of you;_ the better half_, you'll know the feeling of complete emptiness. It takes up every inch of you which is ironic because it's supposed to be _emptiness_ how does emptiness fill you? He decided it must begin simply with the knowledge of being empty, then with that comes the age old saying of _mind over matter_, or _I think there for I am_; so there for if one thinks one is empty than one must be. After that the emptiness begins to take hold, instead of blood, it runs through your veins, it replaces the marrow in your bones, it evens takes hostage of your heart and replaces the oxygen with bitter emptiness. The weight you thought you were is no longer substantial enough to keep you anchored to this world and you realize through a blissfully melancholy epiphany that the other half of you was the only thing keeping you tied to your mortal flesh. So where does one go from here? It is the imperative question, surely the only question waiting for your breath to fill it with sound. _'Where does one go from here….?'_

He was asking himself this very question even though he was barely conscience, he knew if he opened is eyes to the no doubt morbid reality of lying in a hospital bed; that Jack would have to ask himself basically what to do without Katie and that was enough to stop his heart all over again.

One eyelid flickered open and, he saw Bobby's hunched shadow asleep in the armchair directly beside him; Jack forced his eyelid closed, repulsed at the thought that had run through his mind just moments before; _'why are you here and not her, what was so special about you?'_ the question left a sour taste in his mouth. He decided that he would go to sleep and when he woke up if god had any mercy, Katie would be the one alive and he would be serenely unaware of his passing.

That was extremely unlikely but as he slumbered, the presence of her nuzzled beside him, breathing onto him the scent of dying lilies; 'Katie?' he whimpered, but she was already here locked forever in his heart.

_It was the summer of '96 and in the words of Bobby Mercer _'a fucking scorcher!'. _Two teenagers lay spread eagled on the roof of a small suburban house. The girl was clad in a pair of the boy's boxers and a bikini top which surprisingly had filled out since the previous summer, the boy was wearing the other pair of matching under garments and nothing else. Sweat like tiny jewels adorned her collar bone and slipped down the space between her breasts a place Jack Mercer hadn't noticed until now._

"_So do you reckon Tommy Jones really likes me, like Jack has he said anything to you?" she asked, trying to suppress the flicker of hope in her voice._

"_Of course he does, he asked me to ask you out didn't he?" he replied, annoyed._

"_Well can't you call him and tell him I said yes?"_

"_No, I ain't calling a guy on the weekend, any way you should call him he's your fucking boyfriend!" Jack sat up abruptly and without paying her another glance leapt from the roof._

_It didn't hurt, never did he looked up to find half her body craned tentatively over the edge "Jack, Jack how the hell am I gunna get down from here?" she demanded._

_He shrugged "I duno ask you boyfriend-_

"_Eat shit, Jack all the windows are locked, go unlock the bedroom one for me-_

"_Nope" Jack answered simply and with that he had sauntered off into the humidity of his home, trying to act as uncaring as possible._

_Half an hour later, after watching two re-runs of X-men Jack relented and trudged up the stairs, to open his bedroom window. He stuffed his head out of it to call her on inside but to his horror found that she was gone._

"_Katie?-_

"_Where are you!-_

_Scrambling onto the roof, he looked over the edge hysteria building with each moment._

_He knew before his eyes saw her all crumpled like a mid autumn leaf what had happened; she had tried to be brave, she had tried to be like him and she had plummeted off the roof landing a few metres from his doorstep. "Christ-_

_Jack without a moment's hesitation propelled himself off. He landed beside her on his feet of course._

"_Katie, are you –_alive was what he wanted to say_- ok?'_

_She didn't even stir, he fell to his knees and even though at the back of his mind common knowledge told him not to touch a person who had fallen, he scooped her up and brought her onto his lap._

_He didn't know for the life of him what to do, he wanted to call the ambulance but found himself unable to leave her alone, guilty of it already. He wanted to turn back time and go back to the place where she was chatting to him happily on the roof but he knew that was impossible, contrary to what movies may say. Instead Jack remembered reading somewhere in a magazine that if some one was in a coma, talking to them helped awaken them faster; if Katie was indeed in a coma Jack thought that he should at least try to bring her round._

"_Do you remember last year when you and I mooned, principal Auguel? We blamed it all on the fat kid and his cousin Henry in room 2B- shit man I thought we were done for when Henry's ass turned out to be the size of Texas then we got suspended for three days and instead of telling our parents we ate candy bars in the soccer field. You taught me how to speak jibberish and I taught you how to wolf whistle? You were useless of course but we all agreed it was because of you lack of adult teeth and maybe next year when you had them all we could try again; well Katie it next year and you gotta wake up because you can't die without knowing how to wolf whistle- HELP ME PLEASE, SHE'S FALLEN, HELP ME!" he touched his face and realized he was sobbing a misty film of salty tears covering his cheeks "we were going to get pizza tonight, it was my shout but as always you'd pay because you always had the bucks, I got some money for us so I can pay we can get greasy, cheesy pizza's and I can sit there and pretend the sight of you doesn't make my heart skip a beat and when you talk about Tommy I'll pretend I'm your best friend not the other person I'd love to be-_

_He was leaning closer to her pale lips still uttering a slur of words "wake up Katie, for me- he whispered the words licking her lips "wake up and I'll never leave you side again- and as if it was the most naturalist thing in the world, he caressed her lips with his own and the air he was breathing was now being shared. She tasted of milkshakes and gummy bears-who wonderful he thought as he slowly pulled away and looked at her, it was then that her eyes fluttered open and she grinned back at him._

_He choked on his own sorrow and gripped her so tightly in fear she would fade away and all that would be left of her was the skin of her soul "Oh Katie, I thought you were dead" he whimpered_

_She looked directly at him "Oh I was" she grinned again "you just brought me back." _

He awoke, though against his will. The taste on his lips was milk shakes and gummy bears but his nose inhaled the smell of dying lilies. He could still feel her beside him, her pelvic one digging into the base of his back "_open you eyes baby, don't be afraid"_ she cooed her hand fluttering up to brush away his head.

"But I can't not without you" he whispered.

"_Oh but you can, Jackie you've always known you could"_

For a moment he lay there, denying that she was gone but he knew, the smell of dying lilies had disappeared; her presence had departed from his side. So with nothing left to lose he opened his eyes and faced reality; even if it was more terrifying then the memories left behind.

888888888888888

EbonyRose02: hey girl, well I know I promised that this chapter would be happy but it just didn't pan out that way.. I hope you still enjoyed it though, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Thank you heaps for your review I really love em!

Bigamericanflirt: Howdy! Thanks you heaps for your review, lol it's so flattering to know some one really loves you story.. hope this chapter was up to scratch!

RockstarWriter86: Hullo! Well I granted you wish and as you can see or read Jack isn't dead although sadly Katie defiantly is. Any who thanks heaps and heaps for your review they're so special to me!

Mizz-Whizz49: Hey Dee, my friend.. oh I'm so happy that you told your ma about me and I humbly apologize for making you cry! Thanks a million for your lovely reviews every week you're such a loyal reviewer!

Athena xOH: My tornado chica! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T EMAILED YOU IN AGES! AHH IM ABOUT TO DO IT NOW I PROMISE! Anywho lol well this review was lovely and long almost like one of my chapters, you a wonderful reviewer so thank you so so much and I hope you liked this chapter!

ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: hullo! You and Athena should have a contest as to see who writes the longest chapters lol! Sorry I made you cry but at least I didn't kill Jack he's alive and kicking well so to speak! Ah my dinners about to be served so I gotta hurry OK SO THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENERGETIC REVIEWS!

MyWordisGood: Hey hope this was a good chapter to read. I'm loving your story so far its FANTASTIC! Ok so as I was saying before I'm in a rush BUT THANKS A MILLION TRILLION FOR YOUR LOYALTY AND REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER!


	6. Being Alone With Only Her Memory

**Ok Dokie- sorry for the late update but this chapter has to be just right. There will be SEXUAL CONTENT I repeat SEXUAL CONTENT! You've been warned so if anyone flames me they'll get an angry email back from me. Lol but to my loyal reviews who I adore so much I hope you appreciate this chapter as sad and beautiful not smutty of trashy.**

**Ok well on with the show!**

**P.S I apologize sincerely for not properly thanking my reviewers in the last chapter but I'm in a huge rush, but I love them all and love you all for taking the time to read and review and scouts honour I'll thank every one of you in the next chapter! Much love Bex**

Chapter five

_Being alone with only her memory_

Audrey Rose was an artist. She worked on commission and sold at seedy galleries in New York City, was tall and well built although her face was as delicate as a pixie's. She was eccentric and alternative as any cliché artist was and she had the ability to make you cry with a mere sweep of her paint brush.

On this day however Audrey was questioning the very talent that had helped her survive in the big apple. Her canvas was bare save for the ugly black blob which was supposed to conjure up the image of sweet agony it didn't however and that made Audrey, ironically, want to weep.

It was an amazing day to paint something melancholy and bitter as the weather outside grew more horrendous and the rain began to smash against her window she felt only emptiness.

"Oh god… give me something to work with." She begged, feeling the weight of the brush. It was funny how out of habit she asked for help from God when in reality she was a casual Pagan; flicking through books like 'New Age Witch' and 'Pagan for Dummies' whenever she felt some divine spiritual wanting.

Who ever was watching over her light up her dim studio "Not what I was quite looking….

As if to prove their worth a gust of wind tore away at her front door and sent it flying open, scattering the papers adorning her entrance table and smashing at least three of her photos.

Dropping the paint brush into the pot of water, Audrey scurried over to pick up the documents and set them firmly underneath a paper weight which was actually her work shoes.

Next she made to pick up the three pictures which lay sad and broken on the pine wood floors "Oh shit, look at this mess" she sighed, picking away at the glass of the picture frame and setting it delicately in the bin.

The photos were all of one person, her beautiful amber eyes smiling back lovingly. Audrey sighed, easing the pictures out and throwing away the rest of the frame "If this is a sign; mother nature, Isis, or God it doesn't seem like a good one." She whispered.

Bending down to retrieve her mobile phone from her bag she found the device already glowing and vibrating with a foreign number, ignoring the nagging feeling of foreboding, she flicked the top up and calmly answered.

"Hey, Audrey speaking-

"Audrey, Audrey Rose; this is Bobby Mercer, Jack's-

"No, I know who you are, what can I do you for?-

A sigh came in the form of an answer, like a whisper or a warning of events to come"She's dead."

Audrey felt her knees buckle and tried not to vomit "Don't say it, don't you say those words to me-

Audrey heard a slight hiccup or choke of cry "Please, she's gone… can you fly down to Detroit, for the funeral she'd wanted to be buried there-

She grimaced, the thought of going back to Detroit made her sick "Tell her dad-

"Yeh we already have, what about yours would he like to know?-

"No, they were step family, after our mum died they didn't exactly leave on good terms- Audrey was finding it hard to stop from breaking "-they hated each other."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her-

"Oh no, it's ok I'll be there by tomorrow, I still know where you guys live-

"Right, good bye, Audrey-

"_she was my best friend and now I'm nothing"_ Audrey whispered, before calming closing the phone and hurling throw the closed window, watching hypnotically as the glass broke like her heart.

8888888888888888

She didn't come the next day, nor the next, the weekend past and still know Audrey. Jack was discharged from the hospital a week later and still she never came, finally the funeral couldn't be put of any longer and on a cold Saturday afternoon, Katie Lilly Thompson was put into the ground, beside her mother, a place she had always wanted to be.

Jack broke down soon after, falling onto the snow beside the alabaster headstone, screaming her name and dying all over again.

Angel and Jerry picked him up and took him home, leaving only Bobby there alone and solitary the way he had always been, until she ventured out from the thickets of the trees and stood beside him.

"Wondered when you'd show?" he whispered.

Audrey looked a bit taken aback "You look exactly like her, y'know even if you were only half sisters"

She smiled slightly, envisioning the mirror image of herself.

"Wanna get a drink, my hotel room has a mini bar?"

Bobby turned to stare at her, his eyes misted with tears that would never fall "yeh, I could with a stiff one"

"I'll drive" he said, leading her to his car "what hotel?"

"Park view."

This rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence, there were no red lights and they reached the Hotel in under 10 minutes.

Audrey stepped into her large room, leaving the door open for him and heading over to the bar.

"What do you want?" she asked, pouring herself glass of bourbon.

"Ah, give me a whiskey."

She nodded, not really knowing how they had ended up alone together, just knowing it was far better than being alone with only memories.

Audrey felt him coming in close, the mix of aftershave and grief stinging her nostrils-

His strong arm brushed against her as he reached for the filled glass "Thanks."

She motioned for him to take a seat on the bed, he obliged and she sat awkwardly beside him sipping quietly on the potent liquid.

"So, what happened with you- I left for the city and when I came back you were gone?"

Audrey ran her hands through the roots of her ebony stained hair "Ah, well when our mum died things kinda went to shit- Dad never got on well with Katie, he never got on well with anyone actually. He organized for Katie to go live with her dad who still lived in Detroit…I think he must've bought the house from us because she said she never left."

Audrey paused to gulp down the dregs of the alcohol "So I moved to New York and she stayed behind-

I remember I cried so much on that day, I couldn't even get dressed properly, Katie came in with her ten years of wisdom and dabbed my tears saying that a eight year old was much too mature to cry, she put me in Jeans and Barbie top and her long red jacket which she loved so much and carried me to the car-

She told me just as the car was starting that the jacket was magic and if I ever needed her I should just hold on tight to the coat and I'd be able to feel her love for me"

Audrey leaned onto the bed and stuffed her hand underneath the pillows retrieving a slightly tattered bright red jacket –" only now…. She said, gulping and letting a solitary tear fall "I can't feel her anymore."

Bobby blinked back at her, feeling a growing pain spread throughout him.

"She loved you so much…I only know you from stories but I reckon from what I've heard you're an amazing person" Bobby said, a little uncomfortable.

"You look so much like her…." He trailed off, gently bringing his hand up to wipe away the tear which caressed her cheek bone.

His touch was warm, and to her surprise soft "will you stay…tonight…I can't be alone, not ever again." She whispered, hunching over her empty glass and weeping silently into it.

"You're her other half…For her…For _you_ I'd do anything" Bobby replied, snaking an arm around her shoulder and gently lying her quaking form onto the bed. He brought an arm up to cradle her chin the other resting lightly on her chest. It was poetic and it was beautiful, his face was soft and loving the glitter of melancholy lacing his brown eyes.

"Oh." Audrey whispered, stroking his stubbled cheek "I forgot this face."

He cracked a grin at this comment "Of course you forgot, you were only eight when I left"

She shook her head, "No but I should've remembered you."

He kissed her hand, taking it away from his face and held it in his hand "Make me remember you." She begged "I need to feel home again."

He only nodded, with one hand twirling the familiar strand of coal coloured hair around his fingers and with the other gently peeling her top away from her torso. To his surprises her body began to convulse with tears, pitiful moans escaping her lips.

"Oh, Audrey." He murmured, heaving himself upwards encasing the sides of her stomach with his arms and kissing tentatively the concave of her ribs. Through her tears she looked at him, doe eyed and somber "Don't be gentle with me, I want to feel everything" she said, grabbing at his top and ripping it off.

Suddenly what started as an innocent gesture erupted into a passionate embrace of two mournful human beings.

Bobby pulled the girl onto his lap, kissing her so hard that at times she cried out when his teeth grazed her tender skin. He unhooked her bra skillfully, taking a moment to look upon her near naked form. Her chest heaved with longing for breath, her skin blotches of red raw skin; and yet still she as beautiful and as innocent as a porcelain doll.

Audrey tore away at the buckle of his pants, struggling to get them down "help me" she whispered, cradling his neck as he pulled himself upwards, Audrey still wrapped around him. He threw her onto the bed, grabbing at her pants and sliding them off.

"Audrey…tell me you want this, because I'll never be able to stop after this moment." He stated, out of breath.

"Just be with me." She replied, hooking her thumbs under the rims of her under garments and with out shame pulling them away from her bear skin, "I need to feel anything other than her memory."

Bobby raked a hand throw his head, a common gesture of his "Ok..Ok, just let me go get, y'know a.." he trailed of a tad abashed. She shook her head, "No, I need to feel _everything_" she pleaded, tears like tiny tendrils of liquid pearl trickled from her almond eyes.

How was she doing this to him? Making him feel something he'd sworn he'd never fell ever again; Oh, but she was so much like her and he wondered sadly if the only reason he felt connected to Audrey was the mere fact that he thought of her as her sister.

"What more do you want from me?" he heard her beg. Bobby Mercer with this comment was sent to his knees; grabbing her feet he yanked her from the bed and back onto his lap leaving nothing between them but the bitter sweet aura of lust.

He kissed her deeply, clawing at her muscular back her salty tears intertwining with the saliva of his mouth. All was quiet but for his deep groans and her light cries.

"I need to be with you know" he said into her ears, feeling her nod beside.

"Please." Was all she uttered as he lifted her up onto the bed rearing over her and in one solid action poured himself into her.

Audrey bit back a yelp of surprise then felt him mould to form of her body, letting herself be carried away by him. She wasn't Audrey anymore and she felt no pain all there was now was the ecstasy of intimacy.


	7. Do You Let Your Tears Rain Down On Me?

**The song in this Chapter is 'fall at your feet' originally by a New Zealand band lol represent called Crowded House but re-down by James Blunt, I suggest you download it, it's a beautiful song.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter six

_Do You Let Your Tears Rain Down On Me?_

It was around 2:00 am when she woke up in his arms. The moonlight was low slung in the hammock of numerous pine trees; she could barely make out his slumbering form right beside her.

Still completely naked she eased herself out from beneath him and proceeded to dress rather hurriedly.

He would never know when he woke some hours later that as she backed her bags and calmly excited the room that Audrey Rose had loved him with every inch of her for those eight hours they shared, locked together.

"good bye Bobby."

And then she closed the door; she thought it would be the last time she'd ever see him but she had thought a lot of things back then and none of them had really worked out.

Jack sat in the perfect white snow, his legs and backside so soaked now that he couldn't feel anything; maybe he'd never feel anything again. This place was beautiful, fitting enough for someone as stunning as Katie had been, _still was_. The trees now were naked with only the snow to cover their modesty, grey skin peeked out every now and then making Jack yearn the vibrant colours of autumn, colours that reminded him of her amber eyes.

He had a bottle of bourbon and a guitar with her name etched into the body as company, he'd already drunken half and the warm complete feeling was spreading over him like a fine film of superficial happiness.

A crunch of snow underfoot startled Jack and he groggily turned to face anyone who dared interrupt his mournful meeting. What he saw made his heart stop.

In the growing light of morning she stood their silhouetted by the sun, her hair as long and as wonderful as he remembered, her skin a soft peachy hue and those eyes, oh those wondrous eyes stared back.

"Katie?" he managed to choke out.

She bent down to look at him, her face a mask of confusion "no, Jack it's me Audrey Rose, Katie's sister, do you remember me?" she asked.

Jack could've sworn he had gone blind, the red hot searing pain engulfing his heart had rendering him incoherent, he feel forward into the woman's outstretched arms and began to sob so bitterly he didn't even notice when the body clutching him shared his pain and began to shake in the same fashion as him.

"Jackie?" she whispered.

He sat up, brushing away his tears and taking a deep gulp of the liquid "Oh god, I thought you were her." He said.

She took out a blanket from her bag and laid it down, taking a seat beside him "I've been getting a lot of that lately, but yeah I spose I do look like Katie."

Jack nodded, offering her a sip of his liquor; she shook her head but instead picked up his guitar.

"You play?" he asked.

"Yeh-siree, ever since I moved out of this place, nothing better to do in New York."

Jack grinned "Yeh _nothing_." He said sarcastically.

"Nah man I'm serious… me I'd give anything to live in a small town surrounded by fields and trees, maybe in the south with a nice house and a study over looking a forest or a lake so I can paint all day and play music all night." She grinned, picking at the instrument.

"Do you mind if I play something, just for a moment, then you can play me something?" He asked, already easing the guitar from her grip.

"Sure." She brought her knees up to touch her chest and laid her chin down on top of them "play away, Jack, play away."

He breathed through his nose, and began to play the song that came naturally to him.

_I'm really close to night  
And I feel like I'm moving inside her  
Lying in the dark  
And I think that I'm beginning to know her  
Let it go  
I'll be there when you call  
And whenever I fall at your feet  
Do let your tears rain down on me?  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

His song was so mournful, his tongue lulling out the syllables; he was too immersed in the verse to notice Audrey's face fall with the knowledge that, this was their song yet another thing Audrey had missed out on by moving away from her big sister.__

You're hiding from me now  
There's something in the way that you're talkin'  
Words don't sounds right  
But I hear them all moving inside you  
Go now  
I'll be there when you call  
And whenever I fall at your feet  
Do let your tears rain down on me?  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain

_The finger of blame has turned upon itself  
And I'm more than willing to offer myself  
Do you want my presence or need my help?  
Who knows where that might lead  
I fall  
The finger of blame has turned upon itself  
And I'm more than willing to offer myself  
Do you want my presence or need my help?  
Who knows where that might lead  
I fall at your feet._

Audrey composed herself, and untangled her limbs "I'm sorry I can't be here right now, treat this spot good Jack you're one of the only people who care about her left now."

Before he could stop her, she got up and kissed his cheek carefully then she took of in a desperate sprint towards the taxi which had obviously been waiting for her all along, once again Audrey had no intention of stay in Detroit.

Jack looked back as she speed of, aghast and slightly taken aback.

"I fall at your feet." He whispered.

Bobby sat at the counter when Jack arrived home; he was eating a bowl full of muesli with a bottle of beer, a weird combination even for Bobby. "Where the hell have you been man, I've been worried fucking sick!" Bobby cried as soon as he saw Jack come into the kitchen.

Pulling off his coat Jack sat down beside Bobby "calm down man, calm down I was just at her- He gulped then grabbed at the last of his brother's beer. Bobby sighed, eyeing up his brother "Sorry man, I didn't mean to jump down your throat, y'know but you've just got out of the hospital and you're still so pale looking."

Jack looked at him "I don't need you to look after me Bobby for god sake!"

"Woah, woah Jackie I-

"Stop fucking calling me that, I'm Jack J-A-C-K, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Bobby didn't have a lot of patience even at a mournful period in anyone's life "Jack, you better calm the fuck down man, stop making shit out of things that are just mud!"

Jack sat up, kicking the chair out from underneath him "what Bobby, what are you going to do, hit me, go on hit me big bro but we all know it won't make you anymore of a man; she choose me didn't she, _she choose me_!"

Bobby looked livid, he had gone pale and his eyes were narrowed "You know what she may have chosen you, but you sure as hell weren't man enough to keep her alive, she died in you're fucking arms!"

The bottle that had been resting in Jack's hand was now sailing through the air barely missing Bobby's head "You bastard, I would have died to spare her, I swear to god I would have fucking died."

"But you didn't, you're still here and I still love her, but here in which lies the problem little bro, so do you-

"Yeh you're damn fucking right I do and Bobby you may have loved her but she loved me and it was my name on her lips as she died, not yours!"

Bobby threw himself at Jack, grabbing his collar and shoving him against the fridge. "Yeh well, I fucked her sister and I know you saw her at the grave, she's exactly like her isn't she Jack? _I- fucked- her -sister_ and don't you forget it!" Bobby hissed into Jack's ears, before pushing past the table and heading out the door.

Jack stood momentarily hanging staring at the spot where someone who had been his brother once stood, he slumped down to be cushioned by the cheap vinyl floors and remembered everything.

ImAdctd2A3rdClssRkStr: Hey girl.

Don't even worry about it, I know how comps can screw you over, trust me I think mine is the reincarnation of Damien from the Omen! Lol you thought you were blushing, my computer is in the middle of the lounge and I was trying to write without mother dearest seeing the content, I was blushing for an hour straight. Thanks for your wondrous review it brightens up my day. I'll drop you an email some time, alrighty?

Dawnie-7: Howdy!

You're one of the most loyal reviewers I've ever had, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your always helpful and kind reviews. Hope you had an eventful day!

PaRtYwithJaCk613: Hullo.

Lol I hope your face is feeling better. I was going for that type of approach I wanted it to come out of the blue; obviously it did. Thank you so much for your review. Loving your story all the way man, can't wait to read more.

Mizz-Whizz49: My dearest friend lol!

Thank you so much for your kind reviews which always make me feel like an actual writer. I hope you didn't cry too much and if you did hope you weren't wearing mascara! Don't envy me man, you got some talent of your own, to match any writers and don't let anyone tell you different because I'll just kick their cyber asses! Thanks again!

Mywordisgood: Heya..

I'm guna keep this short and sweet. Love your reviews, Love you for reviewing, Love your story!

aragornsgirll: Holla sista!

How you been? Thanks for your review this was a real awesome chapter to write because I just love broken women being saved by big manly men; and who is more manly then Bobby, although their will be events that shall unfold which will cause some more MAJOR drama

I haven't seen monsters ball but I really want to I heard it really good. Anywho thank you so very much and I'll talk to you soon.


	8. Your Own Disaster

**Hey all! I am so sorry I've taken so long to update, but I'm here now and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Much love Bex.**

Chapter seven

_Your own Disaster_

She arrived home to the hustle and bustle of a city that never slept. People whose faces were unfamiliar and uncomprehending of the grief stricken presence they were in, walked on as Audrey rushed past them, head down and subtle.

By 10 pm she was climbing the numerous stairs towards her apartment which was situated on the 5th floor of the run down Victorian building, at 10 past 10 she was standing outside her door which to her great concern was slightly ajar with the lock lying discarded on the ground.

'Are you fucking serious?' she demanded to herself.

Looking braver then she felt, Audrey strode into her apartment and stood at the threshold trying to figure out what it was that was out of place; she didn't have to look far to see her drunken father sitting smugly in her favourite leather arm chair.

"Dad, what in gods name are you doing here?" she demanded.

He looked up "You didn't tell me Katie was dead."

She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to voice her hatred. He looked at her and grinned "what do you care, dad, what the fuck do care?" she cried.

"Oh, Audrey of course I care, she was like a daughter to me."

The word daughter struck her, it was such a lie, such a fabrication of the truth Audrey found she could only laugh; she doubled over and began to cackle with pathetic irony. In a moment she felt his hands clamp around her shoulders as he righted her so that Audrey could look into his face.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." He screamed.

She seized laughing to stare at him "You son of a bitch, you left her back there to die, just like you left my mother, they were the best part of us and now they're gone leaving only us assholes behind!" she roared, beating at him hysterically.

He grabbed her fists and forced them close to her body "why do all the good ones die?" she screamed, only to be silenced by a fist which sent her falling to her knees.

Her father, bent down so he was almost level with her. Audrey in a last act of defiance turned away from him, hiding the tears which had accidentally fallen. "Look at me." When she didn't he grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards "you are nothing without me, you'd be dead and don't you fucking forget it, my girl." He smiled, and stood up hand outstretched to grab for the door handle.

Audrey looked up, knowing what she had to do. "Hey dad you remember Bobby Mercer"- She didn't wait for a response.

"Well I fucked him…Oh yeh he really straightened me out, something you could never do."

The bomb had been dropped and detonated. She watched mesmerized as he turned and walked towards her, grabbing the nap of her neck and dragging her into the center of the room. He then proceeded to kick at her, beat at her, awaiting the moment like all the others time when she would cry out and beg for mercy. The time never came and he never saw the smile that played across her face. Audrey Rose was smiling at the knowledge that she had hit a nerve and the fact that she had finally won was worth more then her life.

888888888

He found himself bending down to meet her slumbering form, her face unlike the rest of her body remained untouched and beautiful leaving no sign of its broken counterpart which was torn and ravaged.

Jack brushed away the silky strand of hair which had fallen like a black slash across her peaceful face. "Katie, sweet heart it's time to wake up." He whispered, resting her head in his lap.

She stirred momentarily, but then lay still again. Jack kissed her brow thanking God with everything he had that somehow a miracle had been preformed and Katie had been returned to him once more. He shook her again and this time she regained consciousness, her lips parted with a deep moan and she wiped at her eyes. Jack looked down at her with anticipation, those amber jewels would blink back at him any moment now and then all this; all the events that had happened leading up to this moment of magnanimous proportions would be set aside and there would be nothing else but her.

"Katie-

At the use of her name, the flesh which encased her eyes flew open to reveal ice cold, deep and distraught blue eyes so blue that they must have mirrored the ocean. Jack cried out in horror, recoiling into the corner of the room. How was this possible, how could the heavens play such a cruel trick he had held her in his arms for those short moments of sleep of that he was certain and now there was nothing more then an imposter residing there now.

The girl moaned and crawled towards the back of the couch, were she slowly eased herself up to sitting position. "Jackie, Jack do you remember me, its Audrey- Katie's sister?" she said, clutching her side.

His mouth was agape, the hatred and fear was evident in his eyes.

"No, no you're Katie, please remember me, baby." He begged, easing himself towards her, arms outstretched ready to receive like a child awaiting the promised gift.

"Oh jesus, Jack Katie _is _dead, I am not her."

Jack couldn't believe it, maybe he was beyond the point of even comprehending the words she was speaking, all he knew was that as he encircled the weeping woman in his arms and kissed her tender lips was that this was Katie, it had to be no one else could hold him this way, no one else could kiss him and take his breath away like Katie could. Jack was too lost in relief and love that he didn't even notice the glimmering maroon substance which was inching its way further across the floor and staining their perfect alabaster flesh.

'_Hey lush have fun it's the weekend No I don't think that you know what you've been missing forget me it's that simple' – Your own disaster by Taking Back Sunday_


	9. A Single Forgotten Lilly

**Hey all, I am so very sorry for taking so damn long to post and also review all your amazing stories. I kinda lost my enjoyment of fanfiction but now thankfully have got it back. This is just a short chapter kind of a bridge to the next. I was also thinking if you guys like me work and from my profile think you kinda might like me and want to get to know me better, hey why not add me to the wonderful and clichéd teenaged world of myspace! **

**Go onto my profile to get the link. thanks heaps!**

**Chapter Eight **

_A single forgotten lily_

Jack for an instant thought he was in heaven, the lights flashed a dull neon and the voices far off and symphonic could only be those of angels. If it weren't for the urgent hammering of his heart throwing itself against the shell of his ribs then Jack would have had no doubts as to where he was.

"Jackie..Jack wake up man!" his brothers voice wasn't the first he would have liked to hear.

Jack opened his eyes and surveyed the room at hand, it was completely unfamiliar to him "where are we?"

Bobby sat up "In a hotel a few blocks down the hospital…Audrey's there she got beaten up pretty bad man…Jack what did you do?" Bobby whispered.

The question, so simple and broken left Jack feeling like he had been punched in the gut "what, you can't honestly think I did that to Ka-Audrey, can you…Bobby I didn't lay a finger on that girl, I could never not some one who looked so much like _her_" Jack eased himself to his feet, only to be subdued by Bobby.

"Wooh, wooh man, I know I just had to ask." Bobby gripped his shoulders and sat him down again.

"I need to see her Bobby, you owe me that much."

These words that had just been uttered left a resound impression on Bobby; indeed he owed Jack a hell of a lot, just how much Jack could never comprehend.

_Katie stumbled into the room, her body stinking of cheap perfume and alcohol. Bobby looked up from the t.v "And where the fuck have you been, y'know you got Jack and Jerry out looking for your white ass."_

_Her amber eyes hidden by her over exposed pupils looked back methodically "Fuck Jack and fuck you..You Mercer boys give me nothing but heart ache and sorrow" she whimpered, collapsing onto her knees by the sofa._

_Bobby sighed, wasn't his life complicated enough without dealing with 'Melrose Place' inside his own home._

"_What did Jack and you have a fight about this time, Katie?" he asked, setting himself down beside her._

_She hung her head and began to hiccup with the sobs which shook her whole form "I saw him Bobby, he was kissing her the way he used to kiss me, when he loved me." She whispered._

_Bobby's stomach dropped, his brother couldn't possible be that stupid, could he? To through away Katie was like throwing away the life vest that was keeping you afloat. Bobby pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her. After a moment of this Katie lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes "Do you love me Bobby?" she asked, her voice completely devoid of hope._

_If Bobby knew what would happen next he would never have said to her the words he was about to say "with all my heart."_

_He felt the world stop spinning; time itself stood still and all there was, was her lips partially parted and waiting. He knew as he stroked her cheek and eased himself on to her that what ever opportunity that there was to stop and completely forgot about this madness, had passed._

888888888

Jack stumbled down the road at 11:30 pm and hailed a taxi.

"To General Hospital, thanks mate."

By 12:00 he was walking with a single lily into Audrey's room, her eyes a periwinkle blue shone in the moonlight. "Hey" he croaked.

"Jack…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, tears unseen before caught like innocent stars in the expansive sky. Jack dropped the flower on the chair and fell to his knees beside her "hey, hey what could you possibly be sorry for?"

Audrey blinked and gripped his hand "I'm sorry that I'm alive and she isn't……."

And there it was, the thought which had been playing on Jack's mind had finally been uttered like a silent prayer never allowed to be spoken.

"Oh Audrey, don't think like that, do you think she would have wanted her little sister to be taken before her time- Jack broke _but she was taken before her time too._

"Do you think I look like her Jack?" Audrey smiled.

"So much so, I die every time I look at you and what ever healing my heart has done is just plain ripped away when I look upon your face."

That was the god honest truth; would she ever know the effort it took to look at her like a separate entity.

"Tell me you loved her."

"I _love_ her and will carry on doing so for the rest of my days."


End file.
